Vongola Academy
by bluenari
Summary: A prestigious school for top magic wielders, Tsuna wonders how he got himself into this mess. It could have been his 2 doting, older brothers... Or his doting father. Either way... poor little Tsuna's now stuck in a school of the most hottest, and dangerous people around. God save his soul; he's in for quite the ride. AllX27 overprotective Giotto/Dino brothers! paring not final
1. Prologue

_'Welcome to Vongola; a special school for promising, young magic wielders. Here, pupils will be cultivated into the most perfect epitome of their own specialized classes. To pass the vigorous tests set down by the school's curriculum, one must work their absolute hardest! Without further ado your bio will be downloaded into the school database.' _

Loading profiles of the new upcoming students…

**Name**: Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Class**: Priest

**Age**: 14

**Short Bio**: Seems to likely bring down a groups potential. Low in attack, and although a priest class he is also low in defense. His healing is likely to injure a person further, and he seems to have no leadership qualities despite having a class that is most commonly the center core of a party. On a brighter note, his sweet nature and adorable charms can distract any person long enough for him to run.

**Name**: Gokudera Hayato

**Class**: Archer/ Alchemist

**Age**: 14

**Short Bio**: Hot headed and extremely blunt, this young man will bring chaos into the school. He has a sharp tongue and cannot understand when a person is far beyond his capacity to battle. Putting him in a party is very risky, since he has found comfort to be by himself due to his archer heritage. This being said he is not stupid. In fact, he has one of the most brilliant minds around, a mind that could rival G's. His sharpshooting skill's are far beyond excellent, as well as his top notch alchemy.

**Name**: Takeshi Yamamoto

**Class**: Swordsmen/ Rogue

**Age**: 14

**Short Bio**: At first glance, a very happy go lucky young boy. He seems to hold a darker side to him underneath all the sugar coated layers. The cause is believed to his rouge class nature. Very beneficial to any party, and is seemingly friendly enough to last in one party for some time. It is unknown what happened to his last recorded party. Not much information can be traced on him. It was probably erased by his own hands to clean up after himself.

**Name**: Kyoya Hibari

**Class**: Blade Dancer/ Phantom

**Age**: 16

**Short Bio**: Very cold in personality, there is little to no chance of him being able to get along in a party. Very aloof by his phantom nature, he is also incredibly violent. He is one of the best melee fighters, learning personally from Fon. He wields two short blades with many other hidden weapons, exact number not found. He is very wise to erase his tracks, leaving no trace behind him like a phantom.

**Name**: Mukuro Rokudo

**Class**: Mystic/ Night Walker

**Age**: 16

**Short Bio**: Very skilled in black magic, he is a good asset to any party. His nature makes him a bit hard to get along with, but he should be fine in a party. He has a creepy, stalker like nature and can be overly obsessive. Remember to keep a keen eye out on his activities. He has a younger twin sister who will be joining the school next year.

**Name**: Ryohei Sasagawa

**Class**: Shaman/ Paladin

**Age**: 16

**Short Bio**: Very thick headed, he is a simple person who is highly skilled in the ways of the Shaman. This boy will constantly yell across the hallways, and search for an opponent to fight. Although unlike Hibari or Mukuro he will not pick on the weak. He will be a very great asset to any party considering what a high tanker he is. High defense and high attack, a very overall round boy.

* * *

Haha... Sorry about that. First story I've written... this idea just came at a completely random moment.

Hope you enjoyed the prologue... Hibari was so hard to find a class for. o_e

Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any horrible grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta.


	2. Uneasy Foreboding

_Beep, beep._

Accompanied by a groan, a pale hand darted out of the warm cocoon of blankets to turn off the annoying alarm. Tsuna sluggishly poked his head out of the blankets and stared at the ceiling with swollen eyes.

"Tsuna! Please come down for breakfast, sweetie, you've got a big day!" Nana Sawada's voice rang up the stairs. Tsuna groggily removed the warm blankets and slipped on his clothes. He made his way to the bath room where he splashed his face with cold water.

Tsuna squinted at his reflection. "Wow… I look horrible."

With a pout on his face, he tried, without much success, to tame his ridiculously uncontrollable mane of hair.

"Tsuna! Get down here to eat!" His mother's voice was getting increasingly irritated.

"Hieee! I'm coming, I'm sorry!" Tsuna ran down the steps but failed to see the box at the bottom of the staircase. "Hieee!" He smacked face down on the floor.

"Oh? Tsuna darling, what are you doing down there?" His mother poked her head in briefly when she heard the earth-shaking thud.

Tsuna could only groan; his face was in pain…so much pain.

There was a small scoff. "That was amazing; you should have heard the sound you made when your face met the floor." The voice was deep, too deep to belong to his dear mother.

Tsuna saw a pair of shiny, expensive looking black shoes in his peripheral vision.

'Who in the world wears such expensive shoes like that-'Tsuna had no time to finish his thoughts before he was rolled over gently by the same pair of shoes.

"I do." The man gazed sharply into Tsuna's eyes.

Meanwhile Tsuna had other concerns. "Did you just _read my mind_?" His face was stricken with a blend of horror and awe. "How in the world did you do that…? Are you some sort of-"

"Shut up." The man promptly stepped on the poor boy's face.

"Arphm!" Tsuna frantically grabbed the man's pants and yanked on them in a desperate attempt to remove the offending foot. "Mmmpphhh!"

The man merely looked at him with pitch black eyes and continued. "So I'm here to drop off your uniform, and to make sure that your sorry ass gets delivered safely to the head chairman of Vongola Academy." He sipped the cup of coffee that he had magically obtained somehow. He smirked into the cup. "Of course, they never said anything about your face." The man sipped his coffee nonchalantly, as if his foot wasn't planted smack-dab on someone's face.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was still pounding on the man's leg while having an inner turmoil. 'Oh my gosh, _why is he in the house__? __Who is this maniac__?_'

Still slowly drinking his espresso he glanced down at the boy. "Obviously you haven't been listing to anything I've been saying, but I'll repeat myself one more time. This is the only time I will ever do this, so listen up or die."

Tsuna swore he saw the man's black eyes flash red and gulped nervously.

"Now that you've stopped struggling… I'm here to invite you to either willingly come with me to Vongola Academy, or have you unwillingly forced into a body bag and dragged to the school. It's completely your choice; just know I don't have a problem with both." He gave a smirk. "As for what I am, wouldn't you like to know? But as for who I am, I suppose you're looking at the worst thing that will ever happen to you in 3 lifetimes." He gave a small laugh, and removed his foot.

Tsuna's had an ugly foot indentation in the middle of his face. "H...hieee…" He softly whimpered, but took the outstretched hand for support getting up. "C...can I at least have a name?"

He pointed to Tsuna's forehead, which Tsuna flinched at. "You can call me Reborn, and I'll be your personal tutor who will whip you into shape with my dying will." He flicked his fingers creating an ugly red spot on the poor boys forehead.

Tsuna yelped and rubbed his face. 'H...hieee, Oh my… why me…'

This was just the beginning; the poor boy had so much in store for him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" inquired a young man with blonde hair, and warm brown eyes. He reached over the desk to pick up his small turtle. "Don't get me wrong. You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to seeing him."

"Well I think it's an absolutely brilliant idea to bring him here, Dino. This way we can keep an eye on him, and with us in charge how are any of the students going to harm a hair on his precious head?" The other blonde snapped back. His bright blue eyes glared at the man named Dino.

Taking a deep gulp, "yikes, I was just saying… We have a fair share of dangerous people going to our school too, Gitto… Besides, I obviously love him more than you do."

Gitto was not a happy camper. "What the hell did you say Dino? I beg to differ. I obviously **adore** him more than you could ever even begin to comprehend." He finished writing his signature on the last bit of bill's that needed to be signed. "It must be so sad, tell me Dino… tell me how is must be like living with that microscopic shit you call a-"

Dino abruptly got out from his chair. "What the hell are you implying Gitto? Haha, it sounds like you're challenging me to a duel? Don't you remember how that turned out last time, or do you need to go ask the school's nurse exactly how long you wept your little eyes out."

"Obviously the brain of yours is more damaged than I originally thought. Tsuna does not need an incompetent older brother as you. He has me, and he only needs me." Gitto calmly stated as he slowly stood up. His hands twitched, and grew hot.

"Oh? I think you've mistaken me for yourself my dear brother. Tsuna obviously loves me more, and wishes to spend every waking moment with me, and not with you." Dino edged his hand down to his whip, which started to glow. "I think we should settle this. Settle this before our dear Tsuna gets here."

"Oh I couldn't have agreed more dear little brother." Gitto opened his eyes to reveal a bright, and deadly orange. "Say your prays."

"Sorry Gitto I'm not into Satanism, but I'll tell you what. When I kick your sorry ass, I'll remember to tell Tsuna what a loser of a brother you were." Dino gave a small smirk.

They stared at each other, and right when Gitto was about to send his flame orb into Dino's face the door swung open.

"W-what?" Both Dino and Gitto turned their heads to their old butler who calmly stood at the doorway, completely used to the idiocity displayed by his young masters. "What in the world do you want!?" They both snapped at the poor man.

He coughed into his hand. "Young masters I am merely here to inform you that someone has been already dispatched to pick up young master Tsunayoshi." The two young masters gave their butler a look of utter horror.

"What? How?! I was going to personally go pick up my bundle of joy." Gitto was aghast.

"That's not fair! Tsuna would have wanted to see me my face!" Dino whined.

"Who could have disobeyed us?!" They both fumed with unprecedented anger.

"Sir Reborn went to make the trip himself."

"….." Gitto and Dino were as pale as snow.

"He mentioned something about how you maters were far too busy, and that he would be more than happy to greet the young master his way." The butler coughed and bowed. "Now if you excuse me, I have many duties to catch up on." The butler left while gently closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile Gitto and Dino were in turmoil.

"_Oh my gosh. Our poor baby brother is never going to make it here in one piece._" They both grabbed their coats, and ran out in record speed.

The butler was already in the front waiting with the keys to the car. "Please do refrain from destroying anything, young masters."

The two older brothers nodded their heads and quickly hopped into their cars and drove off. All the meanwhile hoping they wouldn't be too late to save their sweet brother from that monster, before he could even make it to the school.

* * *

**Ok you guys, water you guys doing...? I was so blow away from all the alerts and reviews... I feel bad posting this chapter that almost has nothing happening ;~;**

**I'm also trying to reply back to your reviews... But fanfic went completely anal on me so... Yea...**

**I promise the next chapter actual things will start happening, and more things will be explained. **

**Wow ok, I'm really tired so I forgot almost everything I wanted to write down here. **

**But first of a huge thanks to Silver for beta'ing my story. She's amazing~ 3 **

**Also a quick note, if you have any questions (because I know I'm a horrible, confusing writer) just feel free to ask~ **

**I'll probably edit this note tomorrow. Night guys, my head feel's fried. **

(on a side note I'm waking up at 9 to go watch hotel Transylvania tomorrow Whahaha! I'm so excited.)

**10/28/12**


End file.
